


put the thing in the thing

by multicorn



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Hockey, M/M, Masturbation, Other, Sex Dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-08
Updated: 2017-08-08
Packaged: 2018-12-12 14:53:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11739354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/multicorn/pseuds/multicorn
Summary: Because people responded to N's note of “Why does Bittle make me feel like hockey makes me feel?” with "HOCKEY SEX?!" and… I just had to fill it out a little.jack really likes sex.  and hockey.  and sex.





	put the thing in the thing

**Author's Note:**

> also [here on tumblr](http://multsicorn.tumblr.com/post/163926433375/ficlet-put-the-thing-in-the-thing-jackhockey).

You just gotta get the puck into the net, alright, the coach says. Just get it in -

Jack grunts and shifts his hand on his swollen cock, not quite waking up.

There's the defender, but that's okay, you can go around him, you're faster, you've got this, he hits you and you feel it all the way up to your balls - Jack presses into them with the heel of his hand, desperately, he just needs something -

He's clear and he looks up and he sees Kent there. Waiting for him, but the net, open, Pass, Zimms, he yells. Jack's thought about those lips in more compromising situations than this.

He could see it before he shoots, the puck hitting Kent's tape, straight on. Kent catching and dumping it into the net, that ought feel pretty good for him. Jack tightens his grip again, loosened by sweat and precome, chokes up on the head, and starts moving faster. All he needs now is one good shot. If the goalie would move, if he'd make a wrong move so Jack could get it in -

Jack feints left, the goalie follows, and he shoots right. He shoots, he shoots, he needs the puck to go in, just like slow motion he can see it every heartbeat, it skips and it bounces and he groans and thrusts into his hand, hips working double-time, almost there, and -

it goes in. The siren flashes; he comes. The crowd leaps to its feet as one, his team crashes into him for the celly, Kent first, and he's milking the come out of his cock as Kent kisses him on the ice and the rest of their teammates slap him on the ass or slam into the hug.

The celly fades away; Jack wakes up, sluggish, with quickly-cooling spunk on his hand and the uncomfortable feeling that he thinks he's just been dreaming about hockey, all evidence to the contrary aside.


End file.
